my model husband
by patriot witch
Summary: If Yuki and Suki hadn't kept pestering i and Sakura to get autographs from Konoha's top model and movie stars Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji ,i wouldn't have met my model husband.
1. Chapter 2

My model husband.

Hi patriot witch here i got some inspiration and i decided to writethis i hope you like it and review.

Chapter one

I rushed out of my bedroom with my ten year old daughter Yuki following closely.

"what do you want Yuki?"i really wasn't in the mood for this.

"mom i was wandering if you could get me autographs from Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji please"

"huh...Yuki do yoy know how tiring it is to get autographs from two of the biggest stars in Konoha"

"mom please eversince dad died i haven't asked for this a favor but now i'm just asking for this one thing ,it's not like i'm asking for the world "

I looked down talking about my husband was a sensitive topic my husband,kyoto died when Yuki was born i really loved him after some years i moved to konoha for a fresh start it was here i met Sakura who had a daughter the same age with Yuki her name is Suki [i know rhymes right] i worked as a vet while sakura is a doctor ...

I was brought back to reality with Sakura and Suki's bickering.

"aunt Tenten please beg my mom" she asked with her cute puppy eyes but being the wicked woman i was i could easily say no.

"sorry Suki but..."

"listen to aunt Tenten we can't possibly go to an area full of bacteria infected people itching to get autographs i'm sorry i can't risk my... i mean our health" sakura said ,i rolled my eyes Sakura is such a neat freak.

I sighed heavily,i'm totally gonna regret this

"fine we'll get the autographs"

"you will"Suki and Yuki yelled in unison

"what do you mean we will , no i absolutely refuse..."

"Shut up Sakura"

After we dropped the kids at a friends house i and Sakura drove to the area for the autograph signing

"okay Saks this is the plan we'll enter through the back door ,climb the vents..."

"what do you mean climb the vents one word Tenten BACTERIA!"

"shut up sakura as i was saying before i was interrupted by you climb the vents,jump into their little room then we steal some already signed autographs piece of cake"

"not piece of cake Tenten, stealing= dirty stinking jail, dirty stinking jail=bacteria, bacteria= death do you get that..."

"shut up Sakura"

We got in through the back door , and began climbing the vents then sakura's sandals got stuck somewhere

"Tenten my sandals are stuck"

"you just had to wear sandals take them off"

"what i don't want bacteria touching my naked feet pull me outta here "

I began pulling her still we collided and we both fell with a thud and when i looked up i was sorry to see two hefty body guards dragging us i cursed them loudly while Sakura was yelling something about bacteria.

I glared at them when they threw us not so gently on the floor , i whipped around when i heard a delibrate cough we now stood face to face with two of Konoha's biggest stars.

Thank you that's all i'll be sure to post another chapter on this and tears of the review it'll mean alot to me.


	2. meeting the stars and jealousy?

My model husband.

Chapter two.

Hi it's me again i didn't have anything better to do so i just decided and as requested from sayhello the pairings are Nejiten and Sasusaku and i also appreciate the reviews and also for hagarhagar for putting my story on her favorite story list i was so happy.

My model husband

Chapter two.

I and Sakura were standing infront of the biggest stars in Konoha,Sakura gave me a look that said"is this even worth it "i gave her a look that said"it's for the kids"

"... Caught these ladies trying to enter through the vents ,they must be fangirls"

"excuse me who the fuck are you calling a fangirl"i yelled angrily me a fangirl that will happen when pigs fly

"language please what my friend here is trying to say is that we are not bacteria infected fangirls, we just wanted autographs"Sakura said defending us

"so you thought it was okay to steal autographs"Sasuke said raising an eyebrow up.

"well it was either that or waiting in that long line"i told them

"filled with bacteria by the way"

"shut up Sakura"

"Why couldn't you wait in the line for autographs"This time it was Hyuga Neji talking

"because it was too long and your not even signing autographs"i said glaring at them.

"we were tired and i know both of you are fangirls..."

"you wish we were fangirls the autographs are for our children"i pointed out

" wait you two are married and your lesbians" Neji said pointing his finger at the both of us

"ewwwww no!" i and Sakura screamed together

"then why ..."

"it doesn't matter we just want autographs " I was really getting impatient

"yes bacteria please I need to take a shower "

Neji and Sasuke stared at eachother for a while then they went into a room after some minutes they came out with autographs

"here "Sasuke said handing it over to us

"thanks "we both said handing, we both made to leave

"wait " Neji called after us thanks

"what you gonna tell us we didn't walk the right way "Sakura said rolling her eyes

"no your names "Sasuke clarified

"fine i'm Tenten and this is Sakura , happy now " I smiled then began to turn

"your numbers "Sasuke asked

"if you think we are gonna be a bunch of loons to give you our numbers ,you people have another thing coming "I said dragging Sakura by the hand we made a run for it when we got to the car I sighed happily

"I'm so happy we got those autographs "

"yeah me too"Sakura said putting her seatbelt and mumbling something about safety first

We got home and immediately got pounced upon by Suki and Yuki ,after handing them the autographs we narrated our little adventure

"wait a minute you tried to steal autographs ..."Yuki asked giving us incredulous looks

"AWESOME !"Yuki and Suki yelled together

"JINX "

"JINX AGAIN !"

"you guys better go to bed ,early to bed early rise makes us ...

"Happy and strong"they both yelled together

"remember to brush your teeth because of plaque and plaque is ...

"we know we know na bacteria "Suki said

"exactly "

When the kids had gone to bed and Sakura decided to take a shower ,I thought I could videochat with my friend and partner at work Inuzuka Kiba .

"hi kiba ,how are you doing "

"fine how about you Sakura and the kids "

"we're all fine you will never guess what happened today "

" what happened "

I began to narrate what happened ,he seemed a little bit antsy when I was talking about it.

"hey Kiba are you okay ?"

I

"I'm fine so you met them huh ,I bet you got enticed by their looks "

"they wish "

His mood seemed to brighten

"Kay bye Kiba "

"bye Tenten "

Sakura came out

"hey Tenten go take a shower "

"both I'm tired "I whined

"Tenten now"Sakura ordered

"fine"I said as i made my way to the bathroom after taking a shower

I went into the bedroom i shared with Sakura ,it was fair that way since the kidshared a bedroom closing my eye I drifted to sleep .

Looks like Kiba might actually be jealous ,hoped you liked it please review bye

... .


End file.
